Chapter 400 :3
by Kawaii.Yui-Chan
Summary: Do not read when you haven't read chapter 400! Spoiler, I do not guarantee for anything xD
1. Chapter 1 - Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

So, I just read chapter 400 and I'm so fucked up right now that I just have to write down my feelings xD

Hope you like the shit * covers eyes *

Yeah, enjoy ;*

–-

_Chapter 400 – Truth _

They all just sat there, unable to move. What Natsu just said freaked them all out. Acnologia is here? Why would he? But the reaction from the Dragon-Salyers showed that they were right. Gajeel and Natsu were breathing hard and fast, trembling, when they already heard the voice in the distance.

Why did this have to happen when they just had to fight dragons? It had been hard and they still remembered the terror Acnologia caused 7 years ago on Tenroujima. They were scared. And it was their right to be.

Natsu started clutching his chest in pain when he felt hotter than he usually does.

''Natsu, what's wrong?'' Lucy was behind him, gently reaching out her hand and placing it on his shoulder.

But she fast pulled it away when his skin was practically burning. He was acting out of character. She never saw such a suffering expression on Natsu's face. She knew that everyone was scared of Acnologia and it was alright even for Natsu to be scared but normally he wouldn't show it that clearly.

And then he turned around and looked up a bit. Lucy heard him saying Igneels name. She was confused. Why would he call out for his foster father right now.

Maybe he smelled him? But then she got an answer.

''Why do I hear Igneel's voice?'' But that only confused Lucy more. If Igneel was here it was natural for Natsu to react like that but it still didn't make sense.

Why would he show up just now?

Natsu on the other hand could clearly hear his father. Confusion spreading through his body when he heard him saying that he would do something about Acnologia.

His chest started aching again and Natsu leaned forward, screaming slightly in pain.

Again, Igneel told him that he was sorry.

Natsu tried to focus on something but his whole body started shaking uncontrollably. And then he saw his whole life. How Igneel took him in, how he taught him different languages and cultures. Natsu could feel Igneel's warmth in his heart.

But it hurt so much.

And then something happened not even Natsu had thought of once. Igneel appeared in front of him coming out off his body.

''I have been inside of you all this time...''

He spread his wings and flew higher into the sky.

''I can't tell you everything now, I'll get rid of Acnologia first...''

Disbelieve on everyone's face when the huge, red dragon rose further into the sky and collided with the black dragon Acologia.

''Live, Natsu!''

But Natsu didn't seem to hear anything at that moment. All he cared about was that his father was right in front of him. He was there. Alive.

All the Dragon-Slayer could do was look with wide eyes at his father. How he fought Acnologia. How he was there, flying around, exhaling fire.

And then there was this brief moment when he just remembered everything and then he forgot it again just staying there. His body began shaking again.

All eyes were on the two dragons, even Natsu's eyes, glee, joy, happiness but at the same time sadness was in his eyes. Only Lucy's eyes glued on Natsu.

She could understand how he must feel right now. She remembered that they only met because he searched for Igneel. All his life he has been searching for him... And now he just appeared in front of him. And he was actually inside of him.

No one could take that easily, not even Natsu who was one of the strongest people she knew.

She actually wanted to reach out for him, just do something to comfort him but then she saw the tears he showed so openly and willingly that Lucy froze.

She never saw Natsu showing tears so indifferent. All he cared for right now was Igneel and Lucy could totally understand that.

When he whispered something, she could only smile slightly because this one word just reflected everything what Natsu felt right now.

All his feelings came out through this one word and the way he said, or more chocked it out.

''Dad...''

–-

Kyaaaaa! You know how I freaked out today when I read this shitty chapter?!

Don't get me wrong here, I loved it, it was amazing.

**BUT **how will I survive until next week ? :''''((((((

Hiro wants to kill me xD

I wanted to bring in slight Nalu but I think I messed this up this time xD

Well, tell me your thoughts :3

Oh and I will do a second chapter, but I'm not quite sure if I should really write it the way I'm thinking about to write it because if I do... I think everyone will hate me * cries *

Let's seee xD


	2. Chapter 2 - Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Wuaaa, I want the new chapter already xD

–-

_Chapter 2 - Reunion_

There could be many ways how Natsu could actually react now. Lucy thought about it for a moment. He could wipe his tears and jump around hysterically screaming and laughing that his father was finally there.

He could also break down and just cry all the tears he held back for those years.

He could just smile slightly through his tears and be happy at the same time as being sad.

But the way he reacted was anything beyond what Lucy expected him to do.

He broke down. That wasn't unexpected. Lucy was still kneeling beside him and her eyes softened but also held shock when he leaned forward and hid his face in the ground.

Lucy slowly neared him and placed a hand on his shoulder, wanting to comfort him. And he searched her comfort more than she expected him to do.

From one moment to another she was smashed into his chest, his arms encircling her slim body.

He shook so violently that Lucy begun shaking as well.

There were so many emotions held in his embrace. Lucy could feel all the pain and yearning Natsu kept secret for all those years. She heard his crying at her right side when he snuggled closer and buried his head in her shoulder, sobbing slightly.

He would have loved to hug Igneel right now but since he wasn't close and she was the person right next to him he simply hugged her out of instinct.

Secretly he loved it when she was so close to him but right now he also needed something he could hold on to, something that would tell him that this wasn't just a dream but reality.

''Natsu?'' He heard her voice ever so softly whisper into his hair when she begun wrapping her thin arms around his shoulders.

''Sorry.''

Slowly he pulled away and then their eyes met. Their arms were still around each other.

''Why do you apologize?''

Natsu was actually taken back when he saw a few tears leave Lucy's eyes.

Gently he cupped her face and wiped them away. He smiled softly at her.

''Why are you crying?''

''Don't avoid my question.''  
>''Same goes for you.''<p>

The girl sighed and turned her head up a bit more. Then she also smiled.

''I'm just glad... That you're able to see him now.''

Natsu's heart stared beating slightly faster at her words and the way she turned her head away fro his slightly. She was so happy for him that she cried. She understood him. Lucy felt everything he felt over the years and he loved her even more for only that reason. He was well aware of the fact that she cared deeply for him, sometimes more then he could understand... But this... Now he understood why she was always around him when he needed it the most.

Because she knew exactly how he was feeling, every time.

''Lucy...'' She looked up again when he whispered her name. Her head exploded in thousand shades of red when he leaned his forehead against her's. She saw him doing that with her future self and even blushed at that matter. But he was doing it with her right now.

''Thanks.''

''F-For wh-what?''

Natsu pulled away and looked at her red face for a moment. Then he put on his regular grin making Lucy blush even more.

''Never mind.''

Lucy wanted to say something when they heard a loud sound and then the ground vibrated behind them. Lucy completely tensed up when she felt hot breath behind her.

Slowly she turned around and faced the red scaled Dragon who just appeared out of Natsu's body.

Unintentional she screamed slightly and jumped away, behind Natsu.

Natsu only laughed at her behavior. She knew Igneel wouldn't hurt her but still having such a big dragon sitting behind her must be surprising.

''Natsu...''

When Igneel said Natsu's name he also tensed slightly. Natsu just wanted to close this gap between them of a few meters and just hug him but something nudged at his heart.

Why the hell had Igneel been inside of him?

''I know you must be confused right now... I would even understand when you ha-''

But his sentence got interrupted by a loud scream.

''DAD!'' And then Natsu was on his back trying to hug him what seemed to be impossible if you reconsider the great difference between the size of a human body and that of a dragon.

''I missed you!'' Natsu's soft whisper sent shivers down Lucy's spine. She never heard him talk with such a tenderly and relieved voice. And the way he cuddled up to Igneels neck with his stupid grin on his face.

She couldn't hold back the tears.

And then she saw Igneel smiling. She was so touched at that moment she had no idea of how many different feelings went through Natsu at that moment.

''Now, now, Natsu... You're making your girlfriend cry.''

And at that both teens tensed completely, their heads turning red like Erza's hair.

''Sh-She's n-not my...''

''I... I am not...''

Both tried to stammered their sentences Igneel only smiling at their stupidity.

''By the way. What happened to Acnologia?''

Igneel looked away, ashamed, Lucy feeling uneasy again.

''I couldn't beet him...''

''Huh?'' Natsu slid down Igneels back and looked up at him.

''It seems that I need your help Natsu.''

For both, Igneel and Lucy, Natu's reaction surprised them.

''Okay!'' With his famous grin he jumped up on Igneels back.

''Natsu!'' Confused he looked back down, seeing Lucy standing at Igneels foot, looking up at him.

''Wait, I'm coming with you.''

And then he stood in front of her when she tried to climb up Igneels back.

''No way in hell.''

''But-''

''No.''

Natsu pushed his body between Igneel and Lucy and forced her back.

''Natsu!''

''Lucy.''

Lucy pouted at his imitation. ''Let me come with you!''

''I said no.''

''Why?''

Natsu looked away, a slight red blush on his cheeks.

''Just stay here with Levy and the others.''

''But Natsu...''

''No buts!'' He took her hand a bit roughly and pulled her against his chest.

Completely taken back by his actions Lucy simply let him do so.

''Please, Lucy. Don't discuss this with me now.''

She slightly tried to free herself from his warmth although she liked it when he held her like that. But at her first attempt he tightened his arms around her.

''You know how dangerous he is.''

''That's the reason why I won't take you with me.

''But that's the reason why I want to come along.''

''I know.''

Lucy gripped his shoulder. She knew that Igneel would protect him and also that she wouldn't be such a great help but she needed to know that he was fine, that they were both fine.

''Natsu, we should hurry.''

Slowly, Natsu pulled away and gave Lucy a slight smile. He wanted to jump back on Igneel's back when he felt Lucy tugging at his jacket.

''Lucy...''

''Promise to come back!''

She had tears in her eyes, her face flushed. A serious expression on it. Natsu's eyes hardened with determination after Lucy said that.

''Promise.'' It was a whisper between sobs and sniffs.

Natsu wrapped his hand around her hand she was holding his jacket with and pulled her forward slightly. His other hand rested on her waist and when Lucy looked up to see what he was going to do she got her answer when his lips already collided with her's.

It was nothing special for that matter. But it couldn't have been better in that moment. Only with this he reassured her that he would come back, to her.

After a few seconds he pulled away again.

''Is that promise enough?''

With a red head and quivering legs Lucy only nodded.

He gripped her hand one last time and then he let go. Climbing back on the dragon's back he smiled over his shoulder one last time and then they sat off into the sky.

–-

Okay, I know the end sucks.

No there won't be more chapters :D I'm done with this :D Because if I write more than I would want all of that to happen in the manga and because it defiantly won't I will be sad xD

Well, I wanted a Nalu kiss so I just invented this :3

Hope you liked it :3

Leave reviews :*

And bye :*


End file.
